Revenge Is Sweet
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: *One shot sequel to Secrets* Oliver and the others decide to exact a little revenge.


_**A/N: This is for rebelangel566, I hope you find it to your liking. Thanks as ALWAYS to RBFan4Ever, the left side of my brain. **_

As if public embarrassment by Gail Peck wasn't enough, the guys were plotting more revenge against Raines because he only got what equaled to a slap on the wrist from the department. And as angry as Sam was about it he didn't condone or participate in the plans to get Raines back for what he did. He also kept Andy away as well, plausible deniability. Chris, Dov, Gail, and god help him even Ollie worked out the details. It's the middle of summer and the city is having record highs. Their first strike is on what is slated to be _the_ hottest day of the year so far. All they have to do is wait for the right time and place.

Stage one was to plant a nice smelly batch of sardines in his patrol car. Oliver and Chris were riding together when they spotted him going into a diner with his partner. They knew Dov and Gail were close by so they called them over to help distract. Dov and Gail broke in while Chris and Oliver went inside to get them all coffee.

Dov slid the present under the passenger's seat and they locked the car back up. When they walked in Raines nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Gail. She smiled sweetly and walked over to the others. They tortured him by hanging out for a few more minutes.

They let week go by before stage two. There was a charity pool tournament between 15 and 27 at O'Reilly's, in neutral territory. Noelle and Frank always partnered up for it. Sam usually played with Jerry and he may not be a poker king but he could run a table. This year Jerry offered up Traci as a partner. Sam was hesitant until he saw her run three tables in a row. The last team from 15 was Chris and Dov.

This payback was on Chris. Raines still tried to be friendly with him even though he stood with Andy that night. Oliver knew the bartender and told Chris what to say.

Chris walked over to the bar and shook hands with Malcolm. "Oliver says you guys go way back?"

The older man threw his head back and laughed. "You could say that. I hear he needs a favor."

Chris smiled and nodded. "You see the guy in the orange t-shirt?" He nodded again. "He needs to learn a lesson."

Malcolm could tell Chris was a serious guy. "What lesson is that?"

He kept his eyes on Raines as he said. "That you can't hit a woman and get away with it."

The older gentleman was happy to help. Chris told him what they wanted to do and he happily agreed. "He won't know what hit him."

Chris smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you."

Sam pulled into the lot of O'Reilly's and Andy tensed a little. He squeezed her hand. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. He turned in his seat and cupped her face. "Everything is going to be fine. He's not going to mess with you here and you know I won't do anything."

Andy sighed and looked down. "I just don't...I don't want..."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Andy, everything is going to be fine. I promise." He climbed out of the truck and walked around to her side. Holding out his hand he smiled. "Come on beautiful." He helped her out then grabbed his case with his pool stick from the back seat. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked in. "I love you and we're going to have a good time tonight."

She finally smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we are."

The 15 teams gathered in a corner and had a drink before everything started. Sam and Traci cleaned up in their rounds and Andy was having a great time by Sam's side. Noelle and Frank were the ones to take Raines and his partner out.

He had his tab brought to him as they were finishing up the last game. One look and he turned 15 shades of red. "What the hell is this?" The waitress shrugged. "I didn't drink $600 worth of alcohol!"

She only shrugged again. "I don't have anything to do with that sir." She nodded towards the bar. "You'll have to talk to Malcolm." Everyone watched as he stormed to the bar and had a very heated discussion with Malcolm. In the end he paid the bar tab.

Stage three came a week later. Donovan Boyd rarely came to the Penny but lucky for Oliver he walked in just in time. They were planning the next thing to do to Raines. "Boyd!" He clapped him on the back. "Good to see you buddy."

Don looked at him funny; he and Shaw always butted heads because of Sam doing so many UC's. "You're making me nervous Shaw."

Oliver laughed. "Why is that?"

Boyd ordered a beer and took the seat next to him. "Because most of the time you hate me and now you're being nice."

He rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his beer. "I never _hated_ you. I just didn't like you encouraging Sammy to do undercover so much."

Boyd caught eye of Sam and Andy playing darts and tipped his head. "Looks like you won't have to worry about that happening ever again."

Shaw shrugged and smiled. "Probably not." He let a few minutes pass. "So you up for a little prank on someone?"

His eyebrows flew up as he laughed. "Seriously?" Oliver nodded. "You're asking _me_ to help _you_ with a prank?" Oliver nodded again. "Why not ask Sammy or Barber? You guys are like the Three Stooges or Musketeers or something."

Oliver laughed and nodded. "We can be. But seriously, that's not going to work." This had him interested. "I'm doing it _for_ Sammy. Some ass from 27 pissed Sam off and I'd just like to give him a little reminder not to screw with 15."

Boyd laughed, 15 and 27 were _always _rivals at something. "Yeah. Ok. Who and what?"

Oliver smiled as he ordered more drinks. "Jason Raines is who." Boyd shook his head and scoffed, he'd heard the name, guy was a douche bag. "And the what, I was thinking a nice skunk in his locker."

Boyd nearly spit his drink out. "A SKUNK!"

Oliver waved him off. "Shh! Think you could keep it down brother?"

After Boyd cleaned up his mess. "Seriously? A skunk?" He shook his head. "What the hell did he do to Swarek?"

Oliver watched Sam with Andy; he'd never seen him that happy in all the years he'd known him. "Let's just say he messed with something very important to him."

Boyd groaned knowing full well that a pissed off Sam Swarek was not what you wanted on your hands. "Ok. I'll help but I doubt I'll be able to actually get it in his locker."

Oliver smiled and clapped him on the back. "You let _me _worry about that part. I'll call you with details."

Three days later Oliver met Boyd a block away from 27 Division station and passed off the package. If someone had told him a month ago he'd be sneaking a skunk into someone's locker he would've had them hauled in for a drug test and yet now, here he was doing it. He was able to get in because a guy that went through the academy with Sam and the others let him in. He dropped off the package and left quickly. Luckily it was pretty close to start of shift so no one would be walking in on them.

Everyone was gathered at the Penny later when Oliver's phone beeped letting him know he had a message. He opened it to find a video of Raines opening his locker to find the skunk. He was furious, wanting to know who the hell did it. No one had an answer but of course they all laughed. Most of them had caught on to what was happening and were giving the camera a thumb's up.

Oliver didn't show Sam or Andy the video, still going with plausible deniability in case Raines figured it out before stage four. It took a month and a half for it to all play out but in the end they were satisfied. The last shot was a few days after the skunk with a bill sent to Raines for pizza, enough to feed all of 15 Division. Oliver had a card delivered with it that said.

_**"Not to sound too 'cheesy' but thanks for dinner ... Hope you don't think we were too cheap or easy"**_


End file.
